Your Fangs Belong to Me
by XRenaandAndersonX
Summary: Myotismon wasn't always bad...Someone MADE him that way...But who did it? Who made him so evil? And why is he so obsessed with the eighth child? Come to think of it, who is this "Kat" he is always talking about?
1. Ch 1: Where Am I?

Part 1: Childhood

Ch. 1: "Where am I?"

He remembered it like it was yesterday.  
The day he had left the digital world.  
It was just a normal day, nothing particularly odd or special about it.  
Yes, there had been a little change here and there, a little tweak of his average schedule, but he had to admit, it wasn't like that was a bad thing.  
After all, trying new things can be exciting sometimes.  
SOMETIMES...  
He had just stolen something from a very irritated Etemon who was currently chasing him with a stick at the moment, shouting out obscenities and such with that Elvis accent of his.  
"Why, you little-! Come back here! You won't get away with this, you little hobmonkey! Get back! Get back!"  
He began swinging the stick back and forth repetitively, but the little digimon successfully dodged every attempt to hit him, instead, hopping a few feet away, just out of Etemon's reach.  
"Why, you little-!"  
But it seemed Etemon had given up, resting wearily on his stick for support as he breathed raggedly.  
The little digimon laughed, sticking his tongue out at his weary foe, as if pleased by the fact that Etemon wasn't really as fit as he looked.  
He bounded through the sand dunes before leaping across a giant gorge, using his tiny wings to successfully fly to the other side before landing with a resounding thud.  
On his way again, he paused somewhere near an abandoned building on the outskirts of the sand dunes, laughing as he ran inside, quick to count the spoils he had obtained earlier from that lughead, Etemon.  
It was fun torturing that obnoxious dark ruler.  
He had it coming, the sucky Elvis impersonator...  
And he wasn't even good at THAT...  
He was so pompous, and he didn't even have any singing talent.  
The little guy felt insulted to be lumped into the same category as that other guy: a digimon.  
It almost made him want to puke, but he resisted the temptation so he wouldn't get his spoils all dirty.  
THAT would've been a chore...  
After counting all his spoils, he came to the conclusion that he was still eight short, slamming the bag of trinkets against the wall with an irritated shriek.  
The little bat flew around in a circle, muttering curses under his breath.  
Suddenly coming to a halt, he decided to count them again.  
He remembered the time someone had called him "cute", and it made him want to shudder, wretching his insides out across the floor.  
He hated people who gave him compliments.  
He knew they never meant them, and that just irritated him even more.  
If not, it just ticked the little guy off.  
But, brushing his previous anger aside, he heaved a heavy sigh when his assumptions had been made clear: He had, indeed, counted eight less than he needed.  
It was upsetting, but not as upsetting as the compliments, nonetheless.  
He hated liars, and he hated people who gave you fake smile and words of kindness when they didn't even mean it, when they said, "I'm sorry for your loss," without ever knowing that pain themself.  
It irritated him to no ends and got underneath his skin, prickling at the dark heart beneath his core.  
Dark words and dark looks were all he gave as he thought about dark ways to get rid of them...  
His heart was black.  
And so were his intentions...  
He had been picked on long enough.  
Now was his chance to pay them back, once and for all.  
He grabbed the spoils again and made a run for it through the building before finally stopping a few ways into it.  
He could see a peculiar light shining from afar.  
It seemed to be purple, and he set his spoils aside to go investigate.  
Now, normally, he wouldn't just leave his spoils lying around like that, but Etemon was gone, and there was nothing to worry about, so, he went full speed, flapping his little wings as fast as he could toward the source.  
To his suprise, it was a door. A giant door leading out into the great beyond.  
Whoever lived here must have left it open.  
The little digimon, who had decided he had seen enough, began to fly back towards his spoils until a crash came from nearby.  
He had no idea if the sky was falling or what.  
All he knew was that something smacked him in the head, and he found himself crawling towards the open door, out into the light, thrust into the fresh, open air beyond.  
And, upon arrival in this new world, all he had to say was, "Where I am?"

* * *

OKAY, this is a romance between Myotismon and his human companion. This is supposed to be a retelling of his past in order to lighten up on why he was so evil, or something like that. Please, no hateful reviews, okay? I have no idea what type of digimon he would have been before Myotismon, so I just thought of him as a bat. Bat turns into vampire...? Yeah, yeah, you get it. :I Spoils are spoils, nothing lazy there. XD ONWARD, AND FORTHWITH! XD


	2. Ch 2: Who are You?

Ch. 2: "Who are you?"

"Where am I?," the little bat asked to no one in particular, flitting just above a nearby tree branch, staring down at all that was below him.  
This place was different, unique, somehow, in opposition to the digital world.  
Even the leaves on the tree which he was perched on appeared differently from those in the digital world.  
He arched a brow in confusion but said nothing before landing next to the side of a road in a patch of grass.  
"Even the grass feels different," he said as he twiddled his toes around in the dirt.  
Looking out at the blue sky, he wondered, "What is this strange place?"  
And, then, there was a bright light, and he said, "Huh? And just what is THAT?"  
Before he could even react, a sharp pain hit him, and he found himself lying unconscious on the pavement.  
There was the sound of a car door slamming shut and a woman screaming at the sight of a dent in her car caused by the impact left behind when she had run over the poor creature.  
There was blood pouring from one of his injured wings, and he found it hard to hold on.  
But, just as he passed out, he felt himself being carried and laid onto something soft and warm.  
It soothed him to sleep as the pounding in his head knocked him out, and he couldn't tell where he was, let alone what was going to happen to him.  
For the first time in a long time, he was truly scared.  
The poor little DemiDevimon was truly terrified...

~LATER~

When he awoke, he tried to move, but he was stopped by a sharp pang in his left wing, crying out when he heard a snap, realizing that it must be broken.  
"Great. Just GREAT," he moped.  
"NOW, how am I supposed to get out of here?"  
He stretched his aching wing, flinching at the pain it caused.  
It seared through his shoulder, and he felt like he was done for.  
Looking around for some kind of exit, he saw a window.  
"There! Now, if I could just make it out o' here, I'll be home-."  
"Hi, there."  
"DUAHAHAHAHAH!"  
He felt like he had crapped his pants when a pair of brown eyes came to level with his own.  
"Hi, there."  
"Wh-Wh-Who are you?," he asked, backing away at the sudden closeness.  
He could feel her body heat, and it made him twitch.  
"My name is Kat. Are you okay?"  
"Huh?"  
His wings drooped.  
"Who are you?"  
"Kat. Say it with me...KAAAAT..."  
She waved her arms for emphasis.  
"Kat? Who is Kat?"  
"Me, silly."  
She laughed, pointing to herself.  
"I guess you're the one mom hit coming home from work. Don't worry, I'll get you some more bandages. You look like you're in pain."  
She got up and left him there, cold and confused until she came back.  
Who was this girl?  
And just where was he?

* * *

Alright, so, chapter two! Alright! :D Now, you all know who Kat is. XD Yep, she's the reason he's evil. :I *Cough, cough, spoilers, cough* XD Anyway, I hope chapter three will be up soon. I'm sure we're all worried for our little DemiDevimon! D: Oh, noes, what will he do with a broken wing? ;~; No offense, but she kind of reminds me of Kari, lol. XD


	3. Ch 3: Eggs and Blood

Ch. 3: Eggs and Blood

When she came back, she had a plate of food in one hand and alcohol in another.  
The smell of food was inviting to him, but he didn't like the look of that other stuff.  
He had a feeling he was in for some more pain.  
When she set down the food, she held him back by his wing before he could get it, saying, "Ah, ah, ah. First, we've gotta' fix that WING of yours. You can eat later. That food's not going anywhere."  
She unscrewed the cap to the alcohol, and his nose wrinkled in disgust.  
It smelled bad.  
She got a cotton pad out of her pocket and began wetting it with alcohol.  
When it came closer, he took a step back, almost whimpering.  
He knew it was going to hurt, he just knew it.  
Nobody had ever been nice to him before.  
Not in the digital world, not anywhere, so, why start now?  
He cried out in pain when the cotton pad met with wounded flesh.  
He tried to fly away, flapping his wings as hard as he could despite the pain, blinking out tears in his eyes as he tried to get away.  
The girl held him down, saying, "Stop it. If you don't sit still, your wing'll never get better. Now, calm down. This is good for you. No pain, no gain, okay?"  
He knew the words were supposed to calm him, but no part of him felt calm when the stinging came.  
He tried to escape again, but it was futile.  
He would just have to sit there and take the punishment for his actions.  
After a few moments had passed, she sighed, recapping the bottle of alcohol with a grimace.  
"That was a lot harder than it needed to be...Now, stay here while I go get you some fresh bandages."  
Once again, he was left all alone with nothing but the plate of food.  
When she came back, all the food was gone, and, there he was, looking oddly pleased and satisfied with himself.  
"I see you helped yourself."  
She began wrapping up his wing, but, this time, he didn't fight back.  
The pain was gone.  
When she was done, she put the bandages and plate away, coming back after that was done.  
She smiled and stroked his injured wing lovingly, trying her best not to hurt him.  
And, then, she cried out in pain.  
He had slashed her.  
He had really slashed her.  
Blood plipped from the scratch mark on her face to the claws that had marked her.  
His feet curled up.  
He flashed her a hateful glare.  
She put a hand to her face to see if it was true, and it was.  
The blood on her fingertips proved that much.  
But she said nothing else as she went into the bathroom, got the bandages and alcohol all over again, and did the same thing to herself as she had done to him.  
When she came back, he yelped, having found his legs restricted by more bandages.  
"Now, no more slashing people," she said, keeping his feet firm to the ground.  
He flashed her another hateful glare but said nothing.  
He felt tired.  
And, so, he slept.

~THE NEXT DAY~

The next day, when he woke up, he felt well and rested, ready to conquer the new morning.  
Well, at least he did until he moved and his wing popped.  
This sudden pain caused him to fall back into his cloudy mood of discontent, and he huddled back up into a little ball in the corner.  
It was warm, but he still wasn't happy.  
Why wasn't he happy?  
Probably because of his wing, but, then again, it's not like he was ever really happy to begin with.  
While still in his train of thoughts, footsteps could be heard nearby, and he curled up into an even tighter ball, trying to protect himself from more stinging liquid.  
He wasn't ready for more pain.  
But the soft hand caressing his injured wing didn't seem to pose him any threat, so, he turned to see who it was.  
It was Kat.  
"Hey, I see that you're awake now. Would you like something to eat?"  
He didn't say anything, but he nodded.  
Laughing, she went to go get him something.  
"What would you like?"  
Shaking off his moody slumber, he hobbled into the kitchen after her, saying, "Eggs, I want eggs," almost screeching his disapproval when she had asked if he wanted kiwi.  
"Okay, okay, no need to bite my head off."  
He could notice that she had a band-aid on her left cheek, and he recalled what had happened last night.  
Of course, he didn't feel sorry for it, not one bit.  
He just noticed it.  
She put the eggs in the microwave and said, "Mom's still asleep. Let's go watch some TV while the eggs finish."  
She had no idea what he might have wanted to watch, so, she just handed him the remote and said, "Here. Knock yourself out."  
While he was doing that, she went back into the kitchen to get the eggs.  
When she came back, the channel was on some movie station.  
"Oh, Dracula. Do you wanna' watch Dracula?"  
He changed the channel.  
"Okay, maybe not," she said as she laid the eggs down beside him.  
When he tried to reach them, she pulled back, saying, "No, no, no. This is for the BOTH of us, not just you, you little piggy."  
Laughing, she squeezed her own nose.  
"Oink, oink."  
He growled, but only until she began feeding him with a fork.  
These eggs were GOOD!  
He hoped she had more of them.  
They shared the fork from time to time, and, when done, she began to put up the plate, saying, "All done. I'm going to school today, so, you need to stay home and be a good little camper, okay? Stay hidden, and don't let mom see you. She doesn't like pets..."  
He certainly didn't consider himself a pet, but he heeded it just the same.  
"Thanks for the warning," he mumbled.  
"You're welcome," she said as she put on her backpack.  
She was ready to go.  
But, just as she was preparing to leave, a voice came from down the hall, and it sounded very irritated.  
"Kat, just what the heck are you doing? Mom told us to be up by seven, and you're out here playing with dolls!?"  
Another little girl that appeared to be two years older than Kat appeared.  
She had her hands on her hips, and she was wearing glasses.  
Unlike Kat, who had very short brown hair, the other girl had two long, braided pigtails.  
It seemed they were sisters.  
"He's not a doll, he's a bat, and I'm ready, just like mom said, so, don't you worry about it, sis."  
"Sis? Sis!? Don't call me, "sis", missy! I'm older than you! You're just seven, and I'm nine! Stop acting so immature!"  
"Alright, sheesh. I'll call you Katie."  
"That's BETTER," she said, puffing out her lips, placing her hands on her hips in an attempt to look tough.  
All she did was come off as spoiled.  
No offense, but DemiDevimon couldn't really decide which one he found more immature.  
The other girl, who was also wearing a dark green uniform, skirt, tie, and all, seemed a little air-headed and full of herself.  
Kat, who was wearing light yellow shorts and a long-sleeved, light pink shirt, seemed kind and considerate of her fellow man.  
As much as he despised Kat, he believed he despised Katie even more.  
"Come on, Katie, not this morning, okay? How about tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, alright...But you better not have eaten my leftovers, or I'm gonna' be MAD at you."  
She pointed an accusatory finger at her sister.  
"I already told you, that was MOM."  
"Yeah, yeah, SURE it was."  
"Let's just GO."  
"Alright, whatever you say."  
Waving goodbye, she said, "We'll be back soon, okay, little guy!? Don't worry about us!"  
When they were gone, he grumbled to himself, "Oh, don't worry, I WON'T."

* * *

Longest one yet. I think it did well. :3 Katie is a butt. :I Tell me what you think! :D No offensive comments, okay? ;-; You make me feel bad. Look, I know I'm ugly... XD ONWARD, AND FORTHWITH!


	4. Ch 4: Not Some Dumb Fairytale

Ch. 4: Not Some Dumb Fairytale

When they got back, DemiDevimon had had enough time to sort out the situation.  
He was clearly in the human world, and he had been run over by a car.  
His left wing had been injured, and, now, it might take two or three weeks for it to be fully healed.  
DemiDevimon had no desire to remain among these humans any longer than he had to, so, he made it his goal to get out of there as quickly as possible when he could fly again.  
Kat was the first one inside.  
He instantly noticed the dark bruises that littered her arms and legs, but he didn't say anything, just wondered where and how she got them in such a short time.  
Katie was next.  
She wasn't as graceful as her sister, having to readjust her glasses when they bumped into each other, hissing like cats, as siblings often do.  
Pushing her sister aside, she complained, "Where the heck is mom? I'm HUNGRY! MOOOOM! MOOOOOM!"  
Hissing, Kat rubbed the bruised spot on her arm while saying, "Be quiet. Mom may still be asleep. She has to work on the night shift, ya' know."  
"So what? It's her job as our mom to get up and fix us food. MOOOOM, get up already! We're back from school!"  
Kat sighed at her sister's stubborness and walked over to DemiDevimon instead.  
"Sometimes, I feel like you're easier to talk to than SHE is," Kat sighed.  
DemiDevimon could see her point.  
Katie was obviously very annoying.  
He wondered how Kat and their mom could ever stand it.  
HE sure couldn't...  
Regardless, footsteps could be heard down the hall, and he instantly felt himself being carried into another room.  
"We can't let mom find out about you, okay? Just stay in the closet until it's over."  
He found himself being tossed rather carelessly and unceremoniously into a stuffed closet.  
His left wing hurt, what with being poked by a rather sharp clothes hanger and all.  
But, despite all that, he found himself feeling snug and cozy amongst all the heaps of clothing and rubbish.  
They were like mountains of treasure, and an old shirt nearby did well for a blanket as he waited in silence for her to return.  
He could hear noises from the kitchen and a feminine voice that didn't sound at all like Katie or Kat.  
He assumed it was the mother.  
Staying put, he continued to listen to the conversation while still swaddled up in Kat's clothing until, cringing, there was a slap, followed by a crying noise and a thud.  
He had no idea what it was, but he decided to just stay put instead of investigating.  
He couldn't tell what they were saying, and he didn't want to barge in on them if it was something important.  
THAT would be embarassing...  
When Kat finally came back, she had a light red welt mark on the side of her face.  
It stinged, and, so, she rubbed it, smoothing the pain away as she lifted the clothes off of the little bat before dragging him out of the closet.  
"Mom hit me again," she said.  
"But that's okay. I mean, Katie's the one who really woke her up, but I love Katie a lot, so, I just pretended like I was the one who did it."  
DemiDevimon blinked at this.  
He didn't care if she got hit.  
It was none of his business.  
He just knew he was hungry, so, he whined, "I'm hungry! Bring me some food, slave!"  
"Yes, your highness," Kat played along, bowing as if he was royalty.  
He puffed out his chest and flapped his wings what little he could without them hurting.  
When she was gone, he began to piece some things together.  
Katie acted like she hated Kat and was obnoxious.  
Regardless, when their mother was abusive, Kat took the blame in order to protect her older sister.  
"I'll never understand humans," he mumbled.  
When she came back, her red mark was gone, but her band-aid from yesterday was still there.  
"Bon appetite," she said, setting the tray down on the side of the bed.  
He began digging in like he was starving, even though it had only been a few hours since they had left.  
He let out a burp, and she laughed.  
"You really ARE a little piggy."  
He ignored the "compliment" and continued eating.  
But, just as he was finishing, the other little girl came in, hands behind her back.  
She swayed from side to side in the doorway while looking down at the ground.  
She didn't look up, not once, even when she spoke to her.  
"Don't do it again..."  
"What?"  
Katie got angry and flared up like a rooster.  
"Don't do it again!"  
Her cheeks were flushed, and tears poured from her eyes.  
"Katie..."  
"It's bad enough that the bullies at school have to pick on you, but mom, too? Have some self-respect for once! Man up! Be brave! Stick up to those bullies! Why can't you understand that the world isn't some dumb fairytale!?"  
"I never said it was..."  
"Just shut up! I...I don't want you sticking up for me anymore...I...I HATE YOU!"  
Katie shoved Kat into the floor before running off, tears streaming from her eyes.  
Kat didn't respond, only got to her feet and brushed herself off.  
Turning to DemiDevimon, she said, "She's been like this ever since the divorce."  
Confused, he said, "Divorce? What divorce? What is a "divorce"?"  
"It's when two people who used to love each other don't love each other anymore. And, sometimes, those people have kids, and, when they stop loving each other, one person takes the kids with them while the other person never gets to see them."  
"Ah, well THAT doesn't sound right. Shouldn't this other person get to see you, too?"  
"Not according to the court order, he shouldn't. And besides, dad died a long time ago. Had a heart attack at work, and no one was there to help him. Kind of tragic, really, but I was so young, I barely remember. Katie was eight, and I was barely six when it happened. Sorry if I bored with you the long story."  
"Ah, no need to say sorry. Something like that happened to me, too. What was it you said? "Parents"? Eh, I've never really had PARENTS before. Come to think of it...I've never had ANYBODY before..."  
"Ah, well, it's getting late. The early bird gets the worm, so, I'm gonna' go hit the hay. Wanna' join me?"  
"This hitting stuff sounds like an awful lot of work. Will it take long?"  
"No, silly, it means sleep. We're going to go to sleep."  
"Well, then, why didn't you just SAY so?"  
As he fell asleep cradled in the little girl's arms, he couldn't help but rethink his life.  
His whole life, he had never had anybody.  
Nobody to love, nobody to care for.  
It was a sad, lonely life, but it was HIS life, and it was all he had.  
Better just get used to it and man up.  
After all, it was like Katie said.  
The world isn't some dumb fairytale.  
Better just get used to it and man up.

* * *

Aw, poor DemiDevimon. :C Don't worry, Kat, he knows how you feel. c': Please, review! And be nice! ONWARD, AND FORTHWITH! XD


	5. Ch 5: Not Enough

Ch. 5: Not Enough

That morning was slow and sluggish for everyone.  
But, despite all of that, everyone got up as they should and got ready for the day.  
Kat and Katie left for school, and the mom slept all day, as was expected for EVERY day.  
When they came back, DemiDevimon came to greet them, waddling slowly as not to injure himself any further.  
His wing had finally started getting a little better, and, right before leaving for school, Kat had reexamined it and given him new bandages.  
To his surprise, Katie had helped, but she hadn't said anything.  
She just frowned, flashing mean looks at Kat from time to time.  
She still didn't agree with Kat's decision to keep him here, but her outright hatred for the idea seemed to have worn off.  
At least now she would touch him without flinching...too much.  
Kat hugged him gently and set him down.  
Katie just glared and followed her sister into the other room.  
They made themselves some dinner and sat down at the table while Kat fed Dee the table scraps.  
After having learned his name, she decided to call him "Dee".  
It was shorter and faster, and everybody could remember it a little better.  
When they were done, they all sat together on the couch, watching TV.  
Dee had no idea why, but he found himself oddly close at Kat's side.  
He liked the warmth, for some reason, and her arm around him made him feel safe.  
When their mom woke up, Kat stuffed him inside the closet again, and he waited until she returned.  
He didn't know why, but he had a good idea of what was going on.  
He was lonely.  
She was lonely.  
He was trying to fill the void in his heart by getting close to her.  
Of course, he tried to tell himself it would never work, that she would simply leave him hurt and damaged like all the ones before.  
But he just couldn't do it this time.  
Something about her was different.  
She was nice, and she took the blame for others.  
She was the type of girl that, if you hit her, she would apologize if she made your hand hurt.  
It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and when she came back, he hopped into her arms as best he could without hurting himself.  
She giggled.  
"My, you seem cheery today."  
He simply smiled without saying a word.  
He didn't need to.  
Just this hug was enough.  
But, that night, even falling asleep in her ARMS wasn't enough.  
He needed more.  
It just wasn't enough to be close to her.  
It just wasn't enough.

* * *

Aw, he is finally warming up to her. Sweet. c: Please, review! And be nice! ONWARD, AND FORTHWITH! XD


	6. Ch 6: Golf Clubs and Perverts

Ch. 6: Golf Clubs and Perverts

The next day was a Saturday, and that meant no school.  
That also meant a full day with Kat.  
And, also, with a whole day off, the mom left, meaning no stuffy closet.  
This made Dee happy, and he hopped around the house on one foot, doing a joyous jig for his little Kat.  
It made him happy to see her happy, and the same thing went for her.  
She was glad he was finally breaking out of his shell.  
Of course, she knew it was far from over, but she was just glad it had at least started.  
She didn't know what had caused it to happen, but she didn't ask questions, and it didn't matter.  
It made her happy to see him happy, and the same thing went for him.  
Katie just did her usual round, what with them being immature and all, and set out for the park several blocks away.  
Kat decided to go with her.  
To "protect her", she had said, but Katie didn't believe it.  
When they were gone, Dee's wings drooped, and he felt sad.  
With nothing to do, he explored the house, sad and confused at the same time as to why Kat didn't offer to take him with her.  
He wondered if she really WAS going to hurt him, but he shook it off and just told himself that she didn't want him being taken away by anyone who might see him.  
After he was done with the kitchen, he found himself sauntering lazily into the mother's room.  
It was nice and warm, and it created a comfy atmosphere for the little sleepy DemiDevimon as he snuggled up inside the bed covers.  
Meanwhile, somewhere nearby, the mother was putting away her golf clubs and heading back home.  
"Fuckin' perverts," she muttered, shoving a golf club down in there when she caught one of the other men staring at her.  
"Can't even go to the golf field without one of 'em staring down at ya'. So what if I have big boobs and booty shorts? None of their damned business ANYWAY..."  
She slung the bag over her shoulder and began walking up the hill.  
"I wonder if Kat and Katie are at the park? Seems the logical thing to do...what with bein' a KID and all..."  
When she got inside, she laid the bag down on the couch, lit a cigarette, and took a long drag on it before saying, "Man, this place is a DUMP. Sure wish my husband's death could have paid THIS off..."  
She waved a waft of smoke out of her face.  
"Oh, well, feelin' sleepy anyway. How about a nice hot shower before?"  
Dee had been so comfortable under the sheets that he almost hadn't noticed the sound of a door closing or footsteps coming towards him.  
He seized up like a pill bug that had been poked with a stick just a little too early.  
"Kat, Katie, I'm home!"  
No answer.  
"Huh. Guess they are at the park."  
She snuffed out her cigarette on the ash tray nearby.  
"But my butt hurts...Better lay down..."  
Dee almost squeaked when he felt her sitting next to him.  
He tried to crawl away, but he was afraid she might see.  
But it didn't matter.  
It was too late.  
She had noticed a lump in the covers and tried to straighten it out, and, when she found out that there was something under it, she pulled the covers aside, saying, "Now, what's under here? That's strange. It feels like a bowling ball."  
She screamed.  
"Oh, boy," he thought, swallowing hard.

~LATER~

"Look, I already told you, Kat, CHOCOLATE'S where it's at."  
"Well, I like vanilla."  
"You're weird."  
"I'm weird for having my own opinion?"  
"I swear, you MUST be adopted. We just CAN'T be related."  
"Why not?"  
"Just stop talking..."  
After opening the door, Katie yelled, "MOOOOOM, we're HOOOOOME!"  
Looking from side to side, she turned back to her sister and said, "Seems like nobody's home," until they heard a crash from the other room.  
Then, out of nowhere, Dee came scuttling into the kitchen like crazy as he ran away from their mother who was holding...a golf club.  
She was striking down at the floor and anywhere she could in an attempt to kill the poor creature, but he always seemed to manage to dodge in just the nick of time.  
Gasping, Kat screamed, "Mom, no!," and lunged for her little buddy right before the golf club came swinging down.  
She just narrowly dodged it in time and scrambled away with the little bat in her arms.  
She had a feeling this one wasn't going to be so easy to explain.  
After all, her mom hated pets.

* * *

Why did I really name him "Dee"? Because writing "DemiDevimon" just took too long. Lol, please forgive me. XD This story is enough trouble as it is without long, confusing names. :P Please, review. And be nice! ONWARD, AND FORTHWITH! XD


	7. Ch 7: Payday

Ch. 7: Payday

After their mom had finally calmed down enough to where they could explain things a little better, she didn't seem so angry about it.  
She did seem upset about the fact that they kept it a secret for so long, but, after slapping Kat a bit, she felt better and retired to her room for the night.  
When she was gone, Dee curled up beside Kat's feet, wincing at the pain in his wing, and asked, "Are you okay? Does it hurt any?"  
"Oh, what, this?"  
She fingered her cheek.  
"Just a little, but, then again, I don't imagine a slap that WOULDN'T be painful."  
He had to give her that much.  
"Then, why do you let her do it?"  
"Because she's my mom."  
"So? If it hurts, you should tell her to stop. No one has any reason to hurt anyone else for anything. It's just not nice."  
"You're sweet."  
"What? Sweet? How do you know? Did you lick me?"  
"Just stop talking."  
She hugged him closer, and he responded by snuggling up to her chest.  
It was warm there, and he felt safer in her arms than under the covers.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Sunday was pretty uneventful.  
Just church and dinner.  
When church and dinner were over (which was Chinese food), they got back in the car and headed straight for home.  
Kat spent the rest of the day massaging Dee's wings for him, and Katie spent the rest of the day trying to interrupt Kat while doing it.

~3 DAYS LATER~

It was now Wednesday, and school was back in session.  
Dee's flying had gotten a little better, and he had gotten newer bandages that day.  
He had begged to follow Kat to school, and she only permitted it when he promised to stay hidden in her backpack.  
Backpack or no backpack, he decided that following Kat was better than staying at the house and doing nothing all day.  
The girls said goodbye to their mom and left.  
Dee wriggled around uncomrfortably in the backpack, poked on all side by crayons and coloring boxes.  
"Stay still," she urged him, but he just couldn't stand it.  
These pointy things hurt a lot.  
"Look, I still don't know why we have to bring HIM along. This is just like little Bo Peep. Only thing is, he isn't a sheep."  
"Oh, hush, you. It's not like we're killing anybody."  
"Well, yeah, but I-."  
Katie stopped, and so did Kat.  
"What's going on?," he asked, but no one responded.  
Peeking his head out of what little opening he could find, he spied three large males standing on the other side of the road.  
They looked mean.  
One of them was smoking a cigarette and waving a knife around.  
Dee suddenly got the feeling that he should be scared, and for good reason.  
The one with the cigarette in his hand came closer and grabbed Kat by the collar.  
She made a noise, and Katie grabbed the man's arm, trying to pull him off her sister.  
"Stop it! Let her go, you thugs!"  
But he clearly didn't pay any attention as he just shoved Katie into the dirt and pulled Kat closer to him.  
He coughed into his jacket and waved his knife around like it was a big deal.  
Then again, it kind of was...  
"Hey, look here, shorty, you've been out on us. Takin' the other route, you didn't think we'd notice? You can't get away from us THAT easily!"  
She screamed when he hoisted her into the air by her elbow.  
"Damn, stop screamin' shorty. You'll make my ears bleed..."  
He picked his ear with his pinky and flicked the rest off on his own jacket.  
"Look, see, let's make a deal. All that money you got in this bag for, uh...a day off from beatin', okay? How's that sound?"  
Looking him straight in the eye, Kat replied, "How about this?," and spit right in his eye.  
"How's THAT sound?"  
He screamed and held his eye in pain, tossing Kat to the ground in his moment of fury.  
"Why, you little shit," he yelled, "I'm gonna' make you EAT those words!"  
Grabbing her by the collar again, he began to beat her, despite the cries and protests of Katie as she tried to pry him off to no avail, only to be knocked back by a sharp smack to the face.  
Dee didn't know what to do.  
He was just a little bat, after all.  
What COULD he do?  
When the beating was done, they stole the money (which consisted of thirty dollars) and left.  
Kat picked herself up off the ground with the help of her sister, and they limped to school rather slowly.  
Dee just remained frozen in the backpack, not sure whether he should speak up or keep quiet.

* * *

And, yes, the answer: KIDS DO CARRY THIS MUCH MONEY AROUND. I SHOULD KNOW. I DO IT, TOO. So, yeah, sucks to be Kat right now. ;~; But, come on, do you guys really expect the future Myotismon to just sit back and take this lying down? Heck, no! XD Let's see him beat up those bullies, and soon! Lol. :P Please, review, and be nice! ONWARD, AND FORTHWITH! XD


	8. Ch 8: Shameful Things Done in the Night

Ch. 8: Shameful Things Done in the Night

When they got back home, nobody said anything, nobody looked at anything, nobody touched anything, but everybody knew what was on their minds.  
They were sad.  
And none of them wanted to be the one to tell their mom that they had lost thirty dollars of her hard work.  
Of course, it's not like it really mattered who told her anyway.  
In the end, Kat would be the one to be blamed for it, and she would get a slap on the cheek and some yelling at before being sent to her room for the night.  
Kat just decided to get over with, but, surprisingly, their mom just sighed and told her to get out of her face.  
She was too stoned to care enough to deal with her daughter right now, and shooting up was the only thing on her spaced out mind right now.  
She didn't have time to deal with a little snotty asswipe like Kat at the moment, so, she was sent to her room for the night without a single slap or shout.  
When back in her room, Katie eyed her warily, monitoring each one of her steps carefully, as if analyzing for a limp that hadn't been there before, worried her sister may have acquired some unknown injury in the process.  
There was none that she could see, and she began to speak up when her sister unzipped her bookbag and pulled Dee out for the night.  
His wings dropped in shame.  
Her face was not of its usual shine.  
It was sorrow-filled, and he turned away, not wanting to see his former mistakes in her glazed over eyes.  
He should've been there for her.  
He should've stopped it from happening.  
But he didn't.  
And, so, he slinked away in shame, hiding himself underneath the bed so she could not see.  
But, he swore, next time, next time, they would pay.  
Next time, they would suffer.  
They would suffer for what they did to Kat.  
He didn't know how, or when, he just knew that they would suffer.  
And SOON...  
When Kat began to slither underneath the covers, pulling them up to her chin as if to ward off the very nightmares caused from the memory of that morning, Katie walked over to her, sitting on the other side of the bed, swinging her legs from side to side before saying, "You didn't have to take that, you know..."  
When Kat didn't respond, Katie sighed, continuing, "I know it's hard...being in a new place with no friends...But if you look on the bright side-."  
"What bright side!?"  
Kat's Earth-shattering rebuttal had almost shaken Katie to the core with its ringing truth.  
She was right.  
For a seven year-old, she was pretty smart.  
There WAS no bright side.  
So, why did Katie insist that there was?  
Because she was Kat's sister, of course, and she loved her.  
And, when you love someone, you tend to tell them lies in order to make them feel better.  
It might not be the good thing to do in the long-run, but at least it feels good for a while.  
Kind of like when their mom shot up.  
She would always regret it in the morning, but at least it feels good for a while.  
...Right?...  
Katie said nothing else after that and watched silently as her sister retreated underneath the covers before falling asleep.  
When sure she was no longer awake, Katie scooped Dee up into her arms and carried him out of the room and into the living room.  
She set him on the couch and sat next to him.  
She sighed, turning to him with a sad expression on her face.  
She seemed tired.  
Opening her lips just a little to a whisper, she said, "Shh...She's asleep now..."  
Her eyes looked worn, and she seemed paler than usual.  
Dee didn't know whether to be worried or not.  
He wasn't sure.  
Then again, he wasn't sure of many things...  
Smiling just a bit, she laughed quietly, saying, "Heh...ya' know...it's kind of funny...what happened today...I mean, the way those boys just-."  
There was a slice, and a wail, and a splatter of blood fell upon the couch cushion, Katie holding her left cheek quietly, tears streaming silently from her eyes as she just mouthed the words, "Why?"  
He ground his teeth together and said, in a harsh whisper so as not to wake up Kat, "Because...you are wretched and foul...disgusting and vile...All you do is mock your sister and make FUN of her! Did you even ONCE consider HER feelings!? Did you even ONCE stop to think about the DAMAGE that you caused!? No! Because you only think about yourself! Your sister tries very hard, day after day, to keep you safe, and for WHAT!? To be laughed at when she gets home!? To be pushed around by a girl only two years older than her who is supposed to be her SISTER!?"  
Katie trembled, shocked by the tone in his voice, something she had never encountered before.  
It was hateful.  
"I despise you," he said, narrowing his eyes in her direction.  
"And I don't ever want to see you again...But, for my great love of Kat, I'll protect you if she asks me to, but no other reason!"  
He hobbled back into Kat's room for the night and left her there on the couch, crying silently as she held her bleeding cheek in pain.

* * *

I bet you all were thinking something dirty when you read that title. KNOCK IT OFF, YOU SICK FREAKS! XD Anyway, I was listening to Slipknot when I wrote this chapter, so, yeah, lol. XD Dee can be MEAN! :'C Then again, he is Myo, and Myo's hatred for all things has to start somewhere. XD And where better than Kat's older sister, Katie? :D Don't worry, she'll be okay. XD She's tough. ;) Please, review, and be nice! ONWARD, AND FORTHWITH! XD


	9. Ch 9: Now or Never

Ch. 9: Now or Never

The next day, they all woke up in different rooms at different times, saying very little to one another and avoiding eye contact at all times.  
Katie was still on bad terms with Dee and Kat, so, she just waited her turn to use the bathroom without her usual complaint that Kat always took too long on the toilet.  
Of course, she DID, but Katie didn't say anything today.  
She was sad, and she didn't want to make her sister any angrier with her than she already was.  
Leaving for school again, they got more money from their mom, a stern, "You better not lose it this time," sending shivers up their spines at the punishment that would be waiting for them if they did.  
Katie had a feeling that, this time, Kat wouldn't be the only one getting slapped.  
After all, the older sibling is usually responsible for the younger one.  
When they left, Kat ran ahead, and Katie fell behind, leaving a good space of at least five or six feet between them.  
Kat didn't want to look at Katie right now, and Katie didn't want to push her any further, so, they just stayed at a standstill, neither speaking up nor acting out about the problem.  
Dee stuck his tongue out at Katie from within Kat's backpack, and she fluffed up, ready to give him a good scolding just when she realized that would only make Kat more upset and stayed quiet.  
She didn't want to make Kat mad again.  
She really loved her sister.  
She was just angry, that's all.  
Angry because of the divorce.  
Silent tears began to fall as she remembered the day it had all begun to fall apart.

~ONE YEAR EARLIER~

Katie was eight, and Kat was barely even six years-old when it happened.  
The two of them were at the playground when their dad showed up.  
He had a big smile on his face as he slammed the car door shut.  
Katie went to greet him, and she hugged him as hard as she could while not hurting him, not like she really could.  
Kat just stayed glued to her swing-seat, refusing to talk to him or even acknowledge their dad's presence.  
She was still angry with him over the whole ice-cream incident.  
He always favored Katie over Kat, and he gave her more ice-cream than Kat.  
Ever since, Kat had been giving him the cold shoulder.  
She had been a lot more immature when she was six, a trait that had all but faded away when she turned seven.  
Their dad walked over to her, but she turned her head and puffed, not ready to forgive him just yet.  
He laughed and took a seat in the swing just next to her, pulling Katie into his lap as he swung back and forth.  
Eventually, Kat grew jealous and jumped into his lap with her.  
They all laughed and hugged each other in a tight triangle, the perfect symbol of family togetherness.  
At least, that is, until their mom showed up...  
When she slammed the car door shut, she slammed it hard enough the break the glass, and he could clearly see that she had been drinking already.  
Not desiring to expose his children to that kind of horror, he left them on the swing together so that he could walk over to their mom.  
The first thing she said was, "Hey, you? Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, you fuckin' ASSHOLE! You think you can just leave me there, passed out on the fucking couch!?"  
"You were doing FINE when I left!"  
"Yeah, when you LEFT, asshole! I was so fuckin' stoned out o' my mind, I couldn't even SEE straight! And I come back to find you here, playin' grab-ass with the kiddies!"  
"Now, Marge, just let me expl-."  
"No! FUCK YOU! You don't GET a chance to explain! I've had it up to HERE with you!," she said, her arm hovering just a few inches above her cranium.  
"Keep this shit up, and we'll see exactly who gets to be keepin' the kiddies!"  
He riled up at this.  
"Now, you listen here-!"  
"No, YOU listen!"  
The two adults argued back and forth over ownership of the little "kiddies", or "tykes", or whatever they felt like calling them at the moment.  
The father gave good examples of why she was an unfit caregiver and a lousy mother while the mother just threw around words like "cocksucker" and "douche bag" without offering any real evidence of why that was so.  
All Kat and Katie knew was that they weren't good words and their mom shouldn't be saying them, but they were more worried about the beer bottle in her hand than the awful slurs coming from her mouth.  
When the two were done, the mother screamed, "I'm fucking done with you!," slamming her car door shut again as she prepared to leave for home.  
"Yeah, well, ya' know what!? SCREW YOU, TOO, YA' DAMNED SLUT!"  
Returning back to the children, the father sighed, looking at his daughters and saying, "Sorry, guys. I said something I shouldn't have. Forgive me?"  
They nodded.  
"Of course, dad."  
"No matter what."  
"We love you."  
"Forever and always."  
He smiled at his daughter's words and hugged them tightly.  
"Thanks, you guys. I love you a lot."  
"We love you, too, dad," they exclaimed at the same time.  
"Forever and always."

~BACK TO THE PRESENT~

"Hey, Kat!"  
Katie stopped, wiping the tears from her eyes when she heard a familiar male voice nearby.  
Looking up, she froze in horror at what she saw.  
Those boys were back for a second round, and they looked angrier than Katie had ever seen them.  
Taking this chance to defend her sister, she got in front of her, saying, "Stay behind me, Kat, I'll protect you!"  
Snapping out of her trance, kat screamed, "Katie, no! I'll-I'll protect you!," trying to push her sister to stand behind her.  
But Katie wouldn't budge.  
She was determined to protect her sister.  
She was determined to prove Dee wrong.  
She WAS a good sister.  
And no stupid bat would tell her otherwise...  
"Don't worry, Kat, I won't let them hurt you!"  
"Not THIS time," she thought. "Never again..."  
But Katie was not strong enough, and she found herself being pulled off her feet in an instant.  
"NOOOO! KATIE!"  
"KAAAATT!"  
"NOOOO!"  
Katie was beaten senseless and thrown up against a nearby building to rest, her lips chapped and her nose bleeding.  
Kat beat away at her attacker's arms, trying to reach Katie the best she could, all the while screaming "no", over and over again.  
"Well, looky what we have here," the leader proclaimed, holding Kat up by her bookbag.  
"We have ourselves a little RUNT."  
He smiled wickedly.  
"Seeing as how we stole your money yesterday, we bet mommy gave you a bunch more today, didn't she?"  
He grinned from ear to ear, and Kat showed her displeasure through a discontented glare.  
"What's that? Oh-Oh, I think I hear somethin' jinglin'," he said, rustling with her bookbag a little more roughly than he should have.  
She flailed, and wailed, and tried her best to derail his plans, but he had already pried the bookbag halfway off her back before she bit him on the left hand, causing him to shout out in pain and drop the bookbag.  
And, with it, fell Kat.  
Still holding his bleeding hand in pain, he grabbed her with the other one, pulling her to face him while his two lackies began searching for the goods.  
"Let me go! Let me go!"  
"Ah, ah, ah. First, we get the money. THEN, we let you go."  
Dee could feel himself being jostled beyond his pleasure, and he scooted away from the hand that entered the bookbag.  
"Why are you doing this!?"  
"Because we can," came his smiling response at the girl's shrill voice.  
"And I don't see why not. We're bigger than you, stronger than you, and way smarter than you."  
"Tch. I doubt THAT," she murmured.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing."  
"No, I think it was something. Something like a SMARTASS would say!"  
"Ah!"  
He threw on the ground, and she screamed.  
"Kat! Leave her alone! Leave her alone, you big bullies!"  
But Katie found herself face-down in the pavement, hands pinned behind her back.  
"What's wrong? Don't like us being mean to your sister?"  
He cooed.  
"Aw, look, guys, she doesn't want us being mean to her sister."  
They all burst out laughing.  
"Okay, I tell you what? How about you take her place?"  
But, right when he was about to grab Katie by the collar, Kat turned around and bit his leg.  
He howled, punching Kat in the face and grabbing her by the arm before saying, "Why, you little SHIT! Just for that, I'm not lettin' you off that EASY today!"  
He pushed her into the dirt and sat on top of her, hovering over her as he breathed, "You think that's funny? You think that's FUNNY!?"  
Yelling in her face, he screamed, "Well, DO ya'!?"  
She whimpered unintelligibly as his breath reeked of dead fish.  
Grinning madly, he said, "So, you wanna' play, huh? Well, I'll show you fun!"  
Katie screamed as he bent down and licked her sister's face.  
Kat began thrashing and kicking, trying her best to get free despite the hands holding her wrists and pinning her to place.  
This was all just some dream.  
Just some horrid nightmare that she would wake up from any moment now.  
But when Katie opened her eyes, the nightmare was still there.  
And it was getting stronger...  
Screaming and crying, one of the straps to Kat's dress was torn off, and she began to bite and claw at her attacker as he preceded to rape her, licking her wherever her skin was bare.  
Katie screamed and screamed, but none of her screaming did any good.  
Dee wriggled out of the bookbag when he felt a hand slap him out, and he looked over from Katie's crying face to the scene taking place not too far away on the other side of the road.  
Dee wailed.  
Katie screamed.  
"AHAHA! You like that!? Huh, you like that!? That's what ya' get, that's what ya' GET when you mess with us!"  
"No, Kat! NOOOOHOHO, KAAAAT! Don't do it! Don't hurt her!"  
It was going to happened all over again, just like last time.  
Kat was going to get hurt, and Dee was just going to sit there, doing nothing.  
He couldn't let it happen, he couldn't let her get hurt.  
Last time, he had let it slide.  
Last time, he had let it happen.  
But not this time...  
Not this time...  
And, for some odd reason, he felt a tingle in his injured wing, and he suddenly began to feel stronger.  
There was a scream, and he was knocked off his feet, sent sprawling, and blood hit the pavement.  
His forehead had been slashed open with a knife, and one of the boys was punching Katie in the stomach.  
He couldn't let it happen.  
His eyes were beginning to close.  
He couldn't let it happen.  
His breathing was becoming shallow.  
He couldn't let it happen.  
He just couldn't let it happen...  
IT WAS NOW OR NEVER.  
There was a scream, followed by a blinding light and a shriek, and the boys stopped in their merry-making to see what the problem was.  
One of the boys fell onto his rear while the other one just stared and pointed, mouth agape like a fish out of water.  
The one who had been trying to rape Kat had paused, looking over his shoulder to see what had stopped them.  
"What is it? What the fuck are you two staring a-?"  
There was a slice, followed by a scream as the body of Kat's former attacker fell limp by her side, his severed head flying through the air before landing roughly beside her.  
She screamed again.  
The other two attackers turned just in time to see it, only to shit their pants in the process.  
At the absence of noise, Katie lifted her head up to see what was the matter, only to stop short at what she saw.  
There was Dee (or, at least, she THOUGHT it was Dee. It certainly didn't LOOK like him...), standing some six or seven feet away at a height of about the same length, towering over the two boys who were still alive, blood coating his right hand.  
He was no longer a little bat, but, instead, he was now a large devil, the likes of which these boys had never seen before.  
Sure, they had seen pictures and movies about devils and things, but never like this.  
This was real.  
Right up in their face, "REAL".  
This was the type of High-definition you didn't WANT for your telivision...  
Scrambling away in terror, they were not fast enough when Dee grabbed each one by the leg, hoisting them up into the air by their feet, one in each hand.  
"No, no, please, let us go!"  
"Yeah, yeah! We'll do anything! ANYTHING! Just let us go!"  
"Yeah, just let us go!"  
But Dee was indifferent to their pleading and slammed them up against the wired fence.  
They whimpered and cried, and Dee could almost sense that one of them had PISSED themselves.  
When he thought about it, only that ONE was truly harming Kat, and he had already disposed of him.  
Upon this revelation, he decided to go easy on them, but JUST THIS ONCE, and he let them go, glaring angrily in their direction, signaling for them to go.  
And, boy, when they heeded a message, they heeded a message.  
They ran like wild things until they were well out of range of Dee's vision, at least halfway across the street from there.  
Sighing, Dee relaxed, his muscles smoothing out across the shoulder blades.  
His body eased into a state of relief, knowing that he had saved them, knowing that he had BEEN there.  
This sense of accomplishment brought a pride within him, and he felt himself growing smaller, and smaller, and smaller, until he was nothing but a little bat again.  
Hurrying over to Kat, he realized that the feel was back in his wing again, and he flexed it out, cooing at how good it felt to be healed again.  
But he was more concerned about Kat right now.  
She was laying face-down on the sidewalk, and he crooned, almost a gentle lullaby, nudging her with top of his head, like a mother hen helping her chicks.  
But she did not get up.  
Nor did she move.  
Dee suddenly became frantic.  
He worried that those men had really hurt her.  
Panicking, he flitted over to where Katie lay and grabbed a piece of hair in his mouth.  
She cried out in pain, but she said nothing more when she learned what he was doing.  
He was leading her to Kat.  
When they were near, Katie fell on her knees and cried.  
Her sister had nearly been raped.  
What else was she SUPPOSED to do?  
Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked around.  
No one else had been there to witness it.  
Good, good.  
At least, then, they might be able to salvage a SHRED of their dignity.  
Wiping the snot from her nose, she peered into the bookbag she had been given and pulled out a band-aid.  
It was the least she could do.  
With that, she placed her hands up underneath Kat's armpits and dragged her all the way home.  
Dee flew ahead of her, leading the way with his keen eyesight.  
But she didn't care.  
Her little sister was hurt.  
The only remaining thing of her father she had left was hurt.  
And that made Katie wanna' cry.  
Not the fact that she had almost been raped.  
Oh, no...  
Simply the fact that her father had almost been lost forever...  
And that REALLY made Katie wanna' cry.

* * *

Yay, Dee finally digivolved! :D WOOT, WOOT! XD Well, now, I hope you all enjoyed this SUPER LONG chapter. It is my longest so far, actually. :3 This was more from Katie's POV, so, I hope you don't hate. ;~; Not to mention, the memory about her dad was super sad. And, guys: STOP BEATING UP ON KATIE. O_O She isn't as bad as you think. :3 Actually, I like her more than Kat. Yeah, yeah, I'm an a-hole who has no feelings, get over it, Katie rocks, and you can suck my socks. XD THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! :L ONWARD, AND FORTHWITH! XD


	10. Ch 10: Shattered Glass

Ch. 10: Shattered Glass

"Shit..."  
She shoved the cigarette on the ash tray, putting it out before it had even began.  
"Stupid Riley...I asked him to get me Camel, not THIS crap, Goddamn it...Bitch can't do anything right..."  
Staring quietly at the needle before her, she was about to reach for it, but, instead, she chose the beer bottle.  
Taking a nice long swig, she gazed drunkenly at the papers in front of her.  
Parent permission forms...  
Shit...  
It was all just SHIT to her, shit that she had to take care of her for her stupid children, her little stupid ass children.  
She never wanted them.  
All she wanted them for was child support.  
But, what with her husband being dead and all, that plan clearly backfired.  
Taking a long drag off her cigarette, she put it out as well, turning back to the liquor bottle.  
She knew she had to sign these papers by tomorrow (God, why?), but she decided she could have just one little prick of the needle, that was all.  
Maybe two, she didn't know.  
Just a little stick in the skin, and she would be fine, that's all.  
But, just as she was about to get up to go put the beer bottle and cigarettes away, she tripped, and the beer bottle shattered first, followed by a splatter of blood on the nearby floor panel.  
She gasped, and her fingers twitched, having found themselves clasped tightly around the blood splattered packet of cigarettes for support, nothing else for her to hold onto.  
Blood pooled from the gaping hole in her neck formed by the broken beer bottle having smashed into her windpipe, stabbing completely through her flesh in a heartbeat.  
She gasped, trying to break free of the splintered shard stuck in her neck, but all it did was shove it deeper into her, and she began to drown on her own blood.  
The nerves in her feet twitched uncontrollably, kicking and scraping as if trying to break free of themselves, failing when, suddenly, her head fell down, and the glass stabbed even deeper into her.  
Her eyes rolled up into her head, and her feet stayed motionless.  
She was dead.  
A pool of dark blood began to seep into the carpet.

~LATER~

"MOOOOM, We're HOOOOMMEE!"  
Dee had already de-digivolved, and Katie laid her sister across the couch.  
Maybe she could get some rest before their mom woke up...  
"MOM!? Mom, you in here!?"  
Katie didn't want to be punished for waking up her mom, but she also didn't want Kat to suffer for it in her place.  
No, there had been too much of that already.  
No more standing up for her.  
Katie was going to do her job as the older sister and protect Kat.  
Even if she didn't entirely like her...  
And, besides, it wasn't like she had much of a choice.  
Kat was hurt.  
The least their mom could do was take them to the hospital or something.  
Opening the door into their mom's room, Katie slipped inside, careful not to make too much noise in case their mom was still asleep.  
Looking from side to side, she noticed the ashtray on one end of the room and the cigarette on the other.  
Why the cigarette was not in the ashtray, she didn't bother figuring out.  
Their mom was just like that.  
Tip-toeing across the room, she whispered, "Mom? Mooooom, are you there? Are you alright?"  
While searching, she stepped on something, and it made a cracking noise.  
The crunch of glass caused her to look down.  
That was when she almost screamed.  
Their mom lie face-down on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, a broken beer bottle shoved deep inside her neck.  
She had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming, afraid she would wake Kat if she did.  
Stepping over her mother's dead body, she got to the phone and dialed.  
"9...1...1..."  
She took a gulp before answering.  
"Hello? What is the problem, and how may we help you?"  
"My mom is dead."

~LATER~

When the police came, they had already called the hospital, and an ambulance would be arriving shortly.  
Until then, the girls were told to sit together on the porch.  
Kat sat with Dee in her arms, and he wriggled uncomfortably, sensing somewhere in his heart that something was wrong, that Kat was scared.  
When the ambulance drove up, they took their mother away, and, after that, they never saw her again, except on her funeral.  
Later on, another car drove up, but it wasn't anything like the police or medics.  
It was a normal car, just an everday, average-Joe car, a banged up piece of junk that was old and outdated, the kind that people see others ride but never ride themselves.  
And, in this car, was their uncle Jerry.  
"Uncle Jerry! Uncle Jerry!," they shouted, and they ran into his arms, almost squishing Dee in the enormous hug.  
It was their uncle, their darling, loving uncle.  
He was their mother's brother, but he was nothing like his sister.  
He was kind, sweet, and he became a real father-figure once their dad had died.  
He had actually argued once with their mom that he should have them since she was an unfit caregiver, but she wouldn't budge.  
The kids were hers.  
Or, at least, they were until she had DIED just a moment ago.  
And, now, everything was back to normal, or, at least, as normal as they had ever known it to be.  
They hugged, they cried, they laughed, and, then, with a wave of his hand, their uncle ushered them into the car, and they left.  
"So, where are we going now, uncle?"  
"Where else? Japan."  
"And where in Japan?"  
"Why, Highton View Terrace of course."

* * *

OMG OMG OMG OMG YOU GUYS :D :D :D THE MOM IS DEAD, AND GUESS WHERE THEY ARE GOING? TO HIGHTON VIEW TERRACE, OH, MY GLOB! XD Expect pure awesomeness from now on, okay? XD Lol. Kind of sad the mom is dead, but she was kind of a butt, and her death served a purpose, so...Dead mom. XD Please, leave a comment, and tell me how you liked it. (Or how you didn't. Your choice. XD) ONWARD, AND FORTHWITH! XD


	11. Ch 11: Life in Highton View Terrace

Part 2: The Teenage Years

Ch. 11: Life in Highton View Terrace

It had been eight years since their mother had died, and that meant eight years living in Japan.  
They had adjusted to the strange life style around them and had adapted to the strange language before them.  
Kat was now fifteen, and Katie was now seventeen.  
Dee could still only digivolve to Devimon, but he was proud of that.  
They all lived in an apartment on the higher floor in Highton View Terrace, and school was good for them.  
Kat wanted to be an artist, and Katie wanted to be a champion swimmer.  
Sure, she had been ridiculed several times about her figure by the other girls, but that didn't matter.  
All that mattered was that she was having fun and that it kept her healthy.  
Uncle Jerry praised Kat's artistic skill and constantly encouraged her to go into art school.  
He gave Katie very little encouragment, but only because he knew she was good enough to the point that she didn't need it.  
Yes, he loved them both equally, but, over the years, uncle Jerry's love had grown in favor of Kat.  
He had never known why, but something about her personality was just so magnetic, so strong, so willful, that it pulled him in like a gravitational force.  
I mean, don't get me wrong, he loved Katie, too, but she could be a little snobby and stand-offish at times, but Jerry just took that as a sign of her growing up.  
She was a little more mature than most kids, and he was proud of that.  
His little girls, the very emblems of innocence and maturity.  
He loved them so much, he didn't know what he would do without him.  
That morning was a simple one.  
It started off as it always did.  
A simple kiss on the forehead for Kat and a hug for Katie.  
Uncle Jerry had learned about Dee a long time ago, but he had no problems with the little guy, and, so, he let them take him with them.  
He waved them goodbye before resuming his tasks.  
He had a lot of work to do.

~AT SCHOOL~

Very little had changed about the girls personality-wise, but their features had changed tremendously.  
They were more feminine now, more girly, with bigger curves and larger breasts, even though Kat was an A and Katie was a B.  
But neither wanted bigger boobs, and neither cared if theirs were small.  
They were perfectly content with who they were.  
They KNEW who they were, and no one would tell them to be something they were not.  
Kat still kept her hair short, but she had at least let it grow out to shoulders, and she had begun to curl it a little bit.  
Katie still wore the glasses, but she changed the braided pigtails to a ponytail on the left side of her head.  
She was still a little self-righteous, but she stood up for Kat a lot more often than she used to, and a deep part of herself was proud of that, the part that really loved Kat and their father.  
Yet, sadly, Dee had just grown more and more distant from Katie, still hateful towards her after all the years she had made Kat suffer.  
It really kind of stung her, but Katie was a big girl, and she could take care of herself.  
So, she didn't let it get to her and just held her head high, even though she felt like smacking him when he stuck his tongue out at her for the fifth time that day.  
When they got to school, they went their seperate ways, Kat to art class and Katie to swim class.  
Both had worked very hard for each class, and, so, neither one wanted to be late.  
Katie ran down the hall to the locker rooms and got changed, but that didn't mean that she didn't run into some trouble along the way.  
"Well, well, looks like tall and flat came to see us today."  
"Look guys, let's just get this over with, okay? We have a swim meet in a few weeks, and I don't want to be unprepared because of you guys."  
"Oh, because of US? Quite the mouth you have, little missy. Wouldn't want it to be bloody now, would you?"  
Katie flinched but said nothing more as they got in the water.  
When in the water, all of the other girls were faster than her and said it was because she was fat.  
Sure, Katie was a little but chunky, but in a good way.  
It suited her appearance.  
But that didn't mean that it kept them from laughing.  
Why, even the swim coach got a few giggles in.  
Oh, but when Katie tripped on the ladder as she was trying to get out, they really burst into tears when she nearly chipped a tooth on the steps.  
Tears in her eyes, she said, "You know, you guys are real jerks," her gums bleeding just a little from the cut in her lip.  
But they just continued to laugh and make fun of her as the day wore on.  
Lucky for Kat, her day was much better.  
Art class was fun and easy.  
Her boxes were straight, and she got all A's.  
The teacher praised her for her work and even asked if she could put it up on display in the halls.  
Kat said yes, and the teacher began to put it up outside her door.  
Another member of Kat's art class even asked her out, but she respectfully declined.  
Yes, her day was good so far, and nothing was going to ruin it.  
Of course, Katie's day was not going so well.  
She couldn't help but think that this was payment for all those years of being mean to Kat.  
A school jock by the name of Ishida shoved her into her locker, almost punching her when she called him a douche.  
But he left her alone after she said she was sorry and said that she would let him copy her homework in the morning.  
After that, Katie and Kat met up for lunch, and no one said a word.  
But Kat could sense the silence between them, and she could tell it was not normal.  
She knew Katie needed some space.

* * *

Part 2! The teenage years! And, also, the years where Myotismon appears! FINALLY! XD It took forever to get here, but I am glad I didn't rush it. That would have sucked. :/ Please, enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment! And, yes, this will be more about Katie, so, try not to gag. XD ONWARD, AND FORTHWITH! XD


	12. Ch 12: Facade

Ch. 12: A Facade

When they got home, Katie retreated to her bedroom first thing, ignoring everyone and everything in-between.  
Slumping on the couch, Kat unzipped her bookbag and let Dee get some fresh air.  
Meanwhile, Katie was punching her pillow as furious tears pooled from her eyes.  
Why couldn't she do anything right?  
Why couldn't she stand up to them?  
It wasn't fair.  
It wasn't FAIR that she had to be treated this way.  
Bullied, hurt, ostracized.  
Why her? Why not Kat?  
Little Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes-Who-Never-Does-Anything-Wrong?  
It tore her up inside so much that she almost MISSED the days when it was Kat who suffered instead of her.  
Wiping her eyes, she told herself that wasn't true and that she LOVED Kat, but, when she really, really thought about it, sometimes, she doubted if that was even true.  
I mean, Kat was popular, got all the friends.  
Why, even DEE liked her more.  
Only her father had ever truly loved her, and she wished, just WISHED that it had been Kat who had died instead.  
That it had been KAT who had gone missing and never came back.  
When uncle Jerry called for dinner, Katie hobbled unwillingly into the living room, eyeing them from afar as the image of a perfect family.  
They sat in a circle, almost happy without her, grateful without her.  
Something inside her heart hated them for the smiles on their faces.  
She didn't believe they deserved those smiles or those echoes of laughter.  
She believed that they should suffer like she had, or, at least, feel a little humility for what was going on.  
Katie was hurting on the inside, and all they did was laugh, and eat, and be merry.  
It ticked her off, but, nonetheless, she sat down and joined them, plastering that same old fake smile on her face like she had done many times before, hiding all pain she could behind this facade of beauty and grace.  
She laughed at their jokes and smiled at their funnies, but, secretly, she cursed them inside her head, and, only when it was time for bed did she receive rest.  
From prying eyes, she did morally unjust things to herself, things that uncle Jerry said pure women never did.  
Katie didn't really care.  
She was stressed, and her fingers played as an act of release from the pain and suffering of her life.  
After all, it's not like any man would want to touch a flat, gross body like hers anyway, she scoffed, tears in her eyes as she hit a special spot, sending ecstatic shivers all throughout her body.  
For a moment, if only for just a moment, the pain seemed to fade away, and the reality of her horrible life almost didn't seem so horrible.  
Of course, when the high was over, she was left with nothing but an empty room and a shattered conscience, her sobs reverberating off the walls quietly as she went to bed.  
Meanwhile, Kat was snuggling into bed with Dee on the far side of the house.  
Turning to him, she said, "Dee...I have a favor to ask..."  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
He came close to her, almost touching her chest.  
"I want you to...look after Katie tomorrow, alright? Is that okay with you?"  
"What!? But I hate her!"  
Kat gave him a stern glare before he agreed, "Okay, okay, I'll do it. But don't expect me to like it."  
"Don't worry, I don't. It's just that...she seemed so lonely today. I think something's up, but I just can't put my finger on it."  
Shrugging, she said, "Oh, well. Whatever it is, I can find out tomorrow. Good night."  
"Good night."  
But Dee wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.  
And neither was Katie.

* * *

Subtle masturbation is subtle, lmfao. XD Ugh. I have been stuck on the opening song of Frontier for, like, ever. UGH. It is so epic. :I This was kind of a dark chapter which lets us see the inside of Katie's mind as she broods hatred over her family. Kind of sad. ;-; Please, enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment! ONWARD, AND FORTHWITH! XD


	13. Ch 13: Rejection

Ch. 13: Rejection

The next day, Katie still didn't talk to anyone, and Kat had begun to wonder if it was something SHE had done.  
When they got to school, Kat waved Katie goodbye, and Kat, careful to make sure no one noticed, unzipped her bookbag and pulled out Dee.  
"Okay, now, follow Katie, but make sure she doesn't see you, got it?"  
"Got it."  
"Now, be careful."  
"Of course. What's the worst that could happen?"

~LATER~

"Oh, holy crap! How fast does this girl run anyway!?"  
Dee had spent all day chasing Katie down, but, no matter how many times he tried, no matter how hard he flapped his little wings, she was just nowhere to be found.  
And, when he DID find her, she was running towards another class.  
He rested with his back against the wall, his little chest heaving up and down as he sighed, "Oh, man...If this keeps up, I don't think I'm gonna' LAST much longer..."  
Breathing heavily, he got back up and flew towards the locker rooms.  
When he arrived, Katie was nowhere to be seen, so, he rested on top of one of the benches outside the bathroom, sweat pooling from his forehead as he groaned, "Jeez, would it KILL her to just walk like a normal person?"  
Suddenly, his ears perked up at the sound of footsteps, and he readied himself for anything.  
Well, ALMOST anything.  
But what he saw was something he DEFINITELY was not ready for.  
When Katie opened that door, Dee nearly had a heart attack.  
She was naked.  
He flopped and floundered into the corner like a fish out of water, gasping for air as he tried to make sense out of what he had just seen.  
Whatever it was, he didn't like it, and he hoped to never see it again.  
While trying to recover, a foot knocked into him and sent him flying into a mop bucket.  
Before he could react, the janitor came along and began mopping the floors, ignorant to Dee's cries of mercy and help.

~LATER~

Dee followed her again to the cafeteria.  
When he got there, he noticed her sitting several yards away, quietly eating her mess of spaghetti and meatballs.  
"There she is," he muttered to himself.  
"Now, alls I have to do is-uh, hey!"  
Before Dee could react, a young man had plopped hin down in the seat opposite to her.  
He seemed nervous, and everything he did gave off the evisionment of a man slowly diving into madness as he had a panic attack when he dropped his fork on the floor, fidgeting when she eyed him with a critical look of disapproval.  
Sweat oozed from the pores on his forehead, but he cracked a shy smile and said, "H-Hi," a small blush creeping across his cheeks when she said, "Yeah, yeah, whadda' ya' want?"  
"Well, uh..."  
He gulped.  
"I was just wondering if, um...you would maybe, um...like to go out with m-?"  
"Not in a million YEARS, you FREAK."  
His nervousness turned to shock, and his whole body went stiff.  
His posture was rigid, and his face was pale, and the only thing indicating signs that he was still alive was the sweat dripping from his brow.  
"Well, uh...I was only aski-."  
"So? Ugh, just get out of my face, you ugly hunchback!"  
The boy was dumbstruck, his mouth agape at the horrid realization that he had just been rejected.  
And in front of EVERYONE.  
He looked behind him.  
There were girls giggling.  
He looked ahead of him.  
There were boys pointing.  
His chest suddenly felt tight, and his head felt dizzy.  
Nausea and sickness washed over him like a torrentous wave, and he hobbled away to the bathroom, suddenly self-conscious of what had just happened.  
He was so humiliated, and, yet, he still loved her.  
Vomiting in the toilet, he heard the bell for class and got ready, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, still a little pale from earlier.  
All Dee could do was watch as Katie got up to toss her lunch away and go to her next class.  
The other boy was nowhere to be seen.

~LATER~

At the next bell, Katie was out in the halls, searching through her locker.  
Dee came up behind her, tired and out of breath.  
Taking out her Biology book, she was just about to leave when that same boy from earlier said, "Hi."  
"OH-JEEZ!"  
She dropped her books and jumped back, nearly popping out of her skin.  
Looking at him, she said, "Ugh, the heck, man!? You scared the CRAP out o' me!"  
"Uh, um, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to."  
"Yeah, well, sorry doesn't cut it, smallfry," she said, bending down to pick up her books, even when he was really taller than her.  
"By the way, what are you DOING here? Stop following me around. I don't like you already."  
"I know that, I jsut wanted to ask how you were fee-."  
"I said, "I don't like you!", OKAY!?"  
The boy was shocked, and he took a step back, moving away from her, lest he upset her again.  
Her face was red, and she didn't seem to be in the mood for any of his lip today.  
Upset himself, he stared at her, eyes wide, books clutched to his chest like a barrier between his own body and her deep source of hatred.  
But, just as he was about to say something else, a voice from nearby yelled, "Hey, bitch! You have that homework for me!?"  
"Yeah, right here!," she yelled back, waving a piece of paper in the jock's face.  
He took it, peering over it with greedy eyes, taking in every last detail before stuffing it inside his backpack.  
When he was done, he leaned over to Katie and whispered, "Hey."  
"What?"  
"You seem a little tense."  
He smirked when Katie flashed him a look.  
"Yeah, well, that's because I got this douche bag in my face."  
There was a slap, followed by a scream, and Katie went tumbling into the floor, the jock standing over her with red in his face.  
"You little bitch...You think you can just say that shit and get away with it?"  
But, right when he was about to hit her again, that boy from earlier stepped in front of her and shouted, "No! Don't hurt her!"  
"What the-? You best get out my way, you piece o' shit! 'Fore I knock you so hard, it'll make your head spin!"  
"Please, listen! She never did anything wrong! Just forgive her!"  
The man seemed to consider this for a while before saying, "Sure, why not? I'm probably late to class anyway, and I got the homework."  
Shrugging, he waved, "See ya', bitch," before walking off.  
When he was gone, the other boy knelt down to her and said, "Hey, are you okay? You look kind o' pale."  
"No...No, I'm fine," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
She hadn't even realized she was crying.  
Getting up, she wiped her nose on her hands before saying, "Look, what you did back there..."  
"Yeah?"  
He had expected a thanks, or at least a tiny, "You're not that ugly," but, OH, NO, Katie dropped the bomb on him.  
"What the Hell is WRONG with you, you disease-ridden freak!? Are you such a flea-infested rat that you can't leave me alone for two seconds!? Can I not even deal with him myself!?"  
"But...But, I-."  
"Just stay away from me!"  
And, like that, it was done.  
The conversation was over.  
Class had begun.

~LATER~

When she got home, she was tired and out of breath, tossing her bookbag on the couch before slumping in the kitchen chair.  
She picked at her fingernails until Kat came in, and, even then, she still stared at the wall.  
"So...," she started.  
"How was school?"  
"You know, you're starting to sound an awful lot like Uncle Jerry."  
"Yeah, well, I guess SOMEONE has to be an adult around here."  
She gave her sister an incredulous look.  
"Oh, hush. And what about YOUR day?"  
"Hm?"  
"Your day? What about it?"  
"What?...Oh-Oh, yeah, that! That..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"What? Oh, nothing, nothing."  
She thought back to that boy and murmured, "Everything's fine. Don't worry about it."  
"Well, o-KAY. If you SAY so..."  
Katie's eyebrow twitched, ans she felt tears coming.  
Picking up her bookbag once again, she said, "Just go away and leave me alone!"  
"But, Katie, I-!"  
"Screw you!"  
The door slammed behind her, and Kat flinched at her sister's coldness.  
"Sheesh, what do you think's gotten into HER?"  
"Oh, she's just bein' Katie," her uncle said.  
"Come on, and we'll eat dinner. Katie can come in when she wants to."  
Kat just picked at her food for the majority of the time while Katie screamed, punching her pillow and crying like crazy, shaking her head from side to side as if to shake all the bad memories away.  
Kat had no idea what was going on, but she knew she had to get to the bottom of this.  
She had to follow her sister at school tomorrow.

* * *

Okay, you guys, SO SORRY for taking so long to update! But, you know, school and all. ^^ I'll try to be faster next time, okay? ONWARD, AND FORTHWITH! XD


End file.
